Head Case
by waterfire98
Summary: Beast Boy is chosen to infiltrate The Hive Academy College but first he sort out his love life. Two years after the Tokyo. Warning will be light in romance
1. Chapter 1

Head Case

New story people, let's see where it goes and I will be accepting flamers and story bashers. I own nothing people.

_**Roughly two years later after Tokyo and the final episode.**_

**Chapter 1**

"NO, there is no way, no how I'm doing that." Beast Boy says with a look of dread "What makes you think I'm the best choice, can't we just have Cyborg infiltrate them again." The titans have recently discovered that Brother Blood has rebuilt his school for criminals and has extended it to college courses because of many defeats of the high 5 (douche). They want Beast Boy to take this college course under cover.

"You know as well as the rest of us that he will be on the lookout for Cyborg." Robin stated matter-o-factly

"Alright you got me there but why can't Raven, Star, or you do it."

Raven turns to Beast Boy from hear spot at the stove where her tea sat to boil to argue "Because brother Bloods powers effect my own, Star can't act or lie like you, and robins our leader."

'_You only say that because you'll miss your lil birdie eye candy_' but he would never say this to her so instead, Beast Boy faced Raven "You make being leader sound like it's a hard thing to do. Hell I remember it being pretty damn easy with the way my ragtag team busted in on the Brother Hood of Evil."

Grabbing Beast Boy by the shoulders and with a stern look Robin replies "Beast Boy this isn't a debate you're the only one who isn't affected by bloods power like the rest of us yes it still affects you but to a lesser degree and we only have a month before you start. So stop your whining and do this for the greater good!" Robin exclaimed shaking Beast Boy towards the end

Swatting Robin's hands away the elfish titan replies "Okay assuming I agree to this plan, how are you gonna disguise me if Cy hasn't fixed those holo-rings yet."

Heavy footsteps emerge behind Beast Boy in the common room. "Got ya covered string bean, remember those test we were doing last week on your powers and blood samples" Beast Boy nodded "Yeah, well turns out you can use partial amount of your powers in your human form."

A smile spreads over the changelings face. "Really!? Which ones?"

"Well from what my scanners tell us you can use your chameleon powers to change your skin color, and some of your more mammal based powers to lengthen and grow your hair, you know like a beard or somethin' in short you could look like a civilian if want to, Try it out and see if my theories right." Cyborg says giving his figurative little brother a thumbs up and pat on the back.

Letting what his best friend said sink in the changeling can only think that he will never have to see himself as some Christmas reject. "Alright Cy, but let's head to the mall first I'm gonna need some new threads for the look I have in mind and let's make a side trip to Tech if you know what I mean."

Robin glares at the green teen and with a stern voice "What do you mean Beast Boy?" Robin has been suspicious of Beast Boy smoking illegal narcotics (you know marijuana) for months now but has not found any evidence to hold his theory. Sure he could probably ask and get a straight answer from him but he wants to give his friend the benefit of the doubt.

"Uh… What I meant was… ummm you see the thing is"

Just then Starfire bursts into the room with silkie in her arms covered in bubbles, apparently she was giving him a bath, and grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous "I heard someone mention the mall of shopping and I wish to partake in this quest." '_Thank you Starfire!_' Beast Boy exclaims in his thoughts

"Please friends might I inquire who is making this journey."

Everyone froze sensing one of the golden beauties infamous hugs coming. Robin, Raven, and Cyborg gave knowing glances to each other while Beast Boy turned to everyone and with eyes pleading they don't do what he thinks they're gonna do. On queue everyone pointed at the changeling.

*Glomp* "Friend Beast Boy you must allow me on the excursion to the mall of shopping .PLEASE!" obviously she dropped silkie before hugging the changeling.

Even though Raven knew what was going to happen to Beast Boy she still felt guilty, and a tiny bit jealous though she would never admit it openly she had developed a crush on the resident changeling. Not sure when it happened but she realized it did she tried so hard to deny it but in the end she came to terms with it as her powers became more manageable. 'Okay Starfire hugs over let him go' Raven thought in a harsh tone

"If…you…let…me…breathe…you can…come"

"JOYIOUS" Starfire dropped Beast Boy to fly to her room to prepare to go to the 'mall of shopping'

"This is gonna be so fuckin fun" the green skinned titan said with a sly smirk. He really didn't mind cause lately he and Starfire have started to become closer to each other. But he doesn't know is that Starfire and Robin have been drifting apart for the last month with how she would watch as Robin would stare at Raven whenever she would enter the same room, sometimes when he slept he would mumble her name. Starfire feeling like the weight of the world was falling down would run to her room during these drama moments and would begin to cry. During one of these times Cyborg happened to be walking through the halls when an upset alien princess bumped into him he asked why she was crying so she told him about how Robin was acting lately. When her story was done the metal titan was beyond mad he was downright livid he wanted walk up to Robin and beat him repeatedly but Starfire was able to talk him out of it. So instead he told Starfire to find someone else while still dating Robin so when he found out she had moved on it strike his ego which would hurt him more than anything else.

That's exactly what she did but instead of looking for someone outside the tower she turned her sights to Beast Boy. When she thought about how Beast Boy was nice and forgiving to just about everybody and that he had given her the bomgorf silkie and his many other good qualities. She started talking to him more and has tried to play video games which wasn't too hard since Starfire had the highest score in all japan, and on rare occasions she would try tofu it wasn't as bad as Cyborg made it out to be but she still preferred real meat.

-A 20 min drive later-

After finding a parking space the three titans enter the mall

Beast Boy turns to the red headed titan "Okay Star listen we're only here to find a new wardrobe for my undercover mission in the hive okay nothing else so n- Holy Shit when did the new mega monkeys come out CY we gotta get it" Beast pushed his face into the window of a game store.

"Focus BB, we came for another reason." His metal best friend said while dragging him away from the game store window.

"Oh, yeah right forgot. hehe"

"Friend Beast Boy why did refer to the poo as holy"

*Facepalm* "it's just an expression Star. Alright guys where you wanna go first" _'Man she's been on earth for years and still doesn't get expressions well it's kinda cute in a weird way'_

"I don't know about you two but I'm heading to the parts store and see what I can get for my baby."

"So Star, where do you wanna go first?"

"I do not know friend Beast Boy you decide." After a moment of thinking Beast Boy decides to head to some random clothing store. "Let's try that one."

"Lead the way friend." '_How I hope friend Beast Boy will see me as more than just a friend soon_.' A moment after this thought Starfire starts to form a plan.

-5 clothing stores later-

Beast Boy Starfire walked out of the last store smiling and laughing.

"That was most invigorating friend and most funny when you did the prank on the person who spoke most rudely"

"hehe, yea that was pretty funny, just goes to show you not to mess with my friends"

"Thank you for your assistance Beast Boy." And Starfire leaned over and gave the elfish titan a peck on the cheek

Blushing Beast Boy responded "Hey, no problem Star. Well I think that's everything I need and Cy sent me a txt saying he had to run somewhere but he will be back. Do you wanna head over to the arcade or somthin" in reality Cyborg went to go see Tech for a bit of business

"That sounds like a splendid idea"

_**BACK AT THE TOWER**_

Raven was sitting in her room contemplating on all the fun Beast Boy must be having with Starfire. Raven knew that Robin had been ogling at her lately since his emotion of lust would sky rocket whenever the young empath entered the same room, she also knew that Starfire was losing interest in the Titan leader. This was a little unsettling for her as noticed how her Beast Boy was starting to spend more time with the flamed hair titan

'_What if she tries to take Beast Boy away from us' _asked timid not liking the idea of BB dating another.

"I doubt Starfire would have any interest in Gar in that way." Raven only uses his first name when talking to her emotions she felt that it was more intimate.

'_I wouldn't be so sure of that' _now it was knowledge's turn to speak up _'you've noticed lately how they have been spending their time together and the fact she has tried his tofu shows that she probably interested in him'_

_The braniacs right'_ said brave _'we have to fight for our man!'_

'Brave stop shouting your giving me a head ache" raven said exasperated by how all her emotions were acting.

After all the emoticlones calmed down one other spoke up '_How about you let me take over when Beast Boy returns and I shall tame the beast' _said ravens lust clad in a whine red cloak

"No. I couldn't do that at least not right now anyways. Any other ideas."

Knowledge spoke again "_How about we do like Starfire and do what he does here me out fist notice how he and Cyborg would spend hours on the roof and when they come back down they act loopy.'_

"Yea what's your point?"

_My point is we should go to the roof with them next time since we all know what he's doing_

"Robin would be mad at us if he ever found out"

_SO WHAT IF THE BOY BLUNDER FINDS OUT. WE ARE NOT TRYING TO IMPRESS HIM BUT OUR MATE' _rage roared while the rest her emotions agreed with the red cloaked one.

"Alright fine we'll do knowledge's plan since I only have a month before he leaves and won't see him for Azar knows when."

_**BACK AT THE MALL**_

"Okay Star Cy's on his way so we only have time to play one more game and I'll let you decide what we play" this was the opportunity she was waiting for shortly after walking into the arcade Starfire had spotted the DDR game while she and Beast Boy walked around playing other games, that Beast boy concurred with the new high score of all, was busy studying how the game worked and now her plan can finally be put to action.

"Beast Boy I would like to try this Dance Dance of Revolution if you don't mind" (yes I know what your all thinking no sane dude would play this game but it's a story so get over it.)

Beast Boy eyed the machine for a good moment then shrugged. "Sure Star, whatever you want"

Beast Boy put in all the commands and told Starfire how to play assuming she didn't know and picked a random some after a couple of steps Stirefire 'accidentally' tripped over her legs and landed in Beast Boy's arms facing him. He could feel Starfire bounteous breasts against his chest.

"Uhh. You okay star."

"Yes friend I am unharmed." Starfire said leaning ever so slowly towards Beast Boy.

Looking into Starfire's eyes Beast Bot felt a himself absently being attracted to her as well _'What am I doing this is Robin's girl so why am I leaning towards her like this'_ now their faces were just inches

Now centimeters

Then finally Beast Boy…

**End of chapter**

**I'm taking a poll here in my story should BB end up with**

**Raven**

**Starfire or**

**Other**

**You vote in comments and those that pick (C) tell me who you want. Not limited to heros.**


	2. Chapter 2

The BBRea votes win.

_**At the end of this chapter there will be another vote and everyone that voted last chapter A BIG THANK YOU. An extra special thanks to**_Emmeline C. Thornbrooke_**for the extra criticism**_

**CHAPTER 2**

_Looking into Starfire's eyes Beast Bot felt a himself absently being attracted to her as well 'What am I doing this is Robin's girl so why am I leaning towards her like this' now their faces were just inches_

_Now centimeters_

_Then finally Beast Boy…_

Beast Boy placed both of his hands on Starfire shoulders and gently pushed her away. The alien princess looked upon him with eyes of hurt and rejection on the verge of tears until she heard him speak.

"Uhh, Star what was that? It was like you were about to kiss me, but I know that's impossible because you're dating Robin." He roved both his hands and placed theme at his sides.

The tameranian exhaled slowly "that is only a half-truth Friend Beast Boy. Robin and I are together but it feels like we are not together."

"What do-"

"Hey BB, Star you guys in here?" Yelled Cyborg at the entrance of the arcade.

Starfire turned around giving Beast Boy one last look and said "We shall discus this later friend Beast Boy in a more private setting. Now let us meet up with Cyborg" and that Starfire gently floated away leaving a stunned changeling behind.

Snapping out of it Gar responded with "HEY STAR, WAIT UP"

The three titans walked out of the mall and back to the T-car as they got settled in the car Beast Boy smelled the air in the car looking to his metal best friend the green titan.

"Did you already start without me Cy? Come on man didn't we agree not to do that."

"Calm down BB. Damn. Remember you have an extra sensitive nose; you're almost as bad as that drug dog which reminds me. How did you make that thing not give away we had weed in the car last week." Cyborg asked while starting the car

"Okay you're not gonna believe this but when the dog was searching the car it was grumbling about getting it's rocks off so when the cop wasn't paying attention I told him I would set him up with a puddle I know." Beast Boy concluded

Cyborg started roaring with laughter as he drove down the road and coming upon a stop light Starfire asked.

"What is this 'weed' that you have spoken of? Aren't they the plants that sometimes grow in the garden? If so why would law enforcement be looking it" asked a puzzled red head

Beast Boy gave a nerves chuckle and proceeded to explain what he was talking about.

They finally made it back to the tower's garage "Friend Beast Boy this plant you speak of sounds most familiar it has all the similarities of the Bleakshek plant on my home world."

"Wait they have weed on tameran? How come we're just hearing about this?" Cyborg asked.

Stirefire explained that the plant that was used during a special coming of age ceremony for all warriors on her planet and that she had missed hers.

"Now that is a crime. Come on Star Cy and I'll give a crash course." The green titan took hold Starfire's hand and started to lead her to the roof until a certain empath's voice caught his ear. Hearing the voice Beast Boy immediately let go of the golden beauties hand.

"Where are you three going?" Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the dark beauty "Doesn't matter I'm going with you."

"Not that we don't want your company Rae, but why?"

"Because I don't want to go to the common room just to have bird brain stare at me from the corner of his eye."

Beast Boy gave her a look of confusion "What are you talking about why would Robin stare at you when he has Star…." He trailed off as everything snapped together what Starfire said what Ravens saying. "WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WHILE HE'S DATING STAR HE'S CHEKING YOU OUT"

"In a word 'yes'" said Cyborg while crossing his arms.

"Wait how do you know Cy? Never mind I just figured it out."

"Well that explains the situation at the mall" mumbled the shape-shifter under his breath

Raven look towards Beast Boy "What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway you guys head to the roof I need to run to my room real quick."

"For what might I ask friend Beast Boy" asked Starfire.

"It's a surprise that you'll enjoy" Beast Boy said as he ran for his room.

As he ran off Raven offered to send everyone's bags to their rooms, they agreed and with a wave of her hand the bags were incased in black energy and sent to their rooms. She proceeded to walk away when.

"Friend Raven where are you going?"

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some drinks trust me Star we're gonna need them." She continued her walk to the kitchen.

_**Beast Boy's Room**_

Beast Boy entered his room and stopped in the middle of it. He started looking around his room as if looking something his pupils became slits and his ears started to twitch as he heard a faint sound coming from underneath a bundle of his dirty clothes quickly shifting into giant cat with extremely dark fur border of black, he slowly stalked towards his soon to be pray placing a giant clawed paw on the giant shirt he ripped it off only to find silky taking a nap.

Picking the giant moth larva up waking him he proceeded to scold the worm. "Dammit silkie Starfire just gave you a bath. Well whatever" he placed the little bundle of slime down next to his desk. "Okay silkie you can't tell Robin what your about to see."

Beast Boy reached for a pen and unscrewed it from its plastic case after this opened one of the drawers that was filled with random drawings of animals, looking underneath the drawer itself a small hole could be seen, placing the bare pen in the hole he pushed up to reveal a trap door in the drawer pulling up the rest of the way with his free hand what he pulled out was a green glass bong shaped as a Chinese Dragon. The jaws were opened at the top as to let the smoke be consumed as the was a mound of coils and tail held the bowel the elfish titans kissed the glass bong "It's time Big Green".

_**Meanwhile with Raven**_

Raven stopped at the common room door before it could open and used he empathic since to search for a certain caped crusader sincing nothing she walked in then her emotions started to speak up.

Knowledge was the first to speak "I think we handled that well"

"Seeing as Rage kept yelling 'KILL' when we saw Gar holding hands with Starfire I agree." The gothic titan just made it the fridge and started rummaging for the drinks and Starfire's mustard. Rage just gave a growl of disapproval. "Quiet you. Well what's our next move."

Affection suggested that she should have a quick talk with Beast Boy about her feelings. Raven dismissed the feelings part of the suggestion but agrees with talking to him about what he murmured earlier. With an idea in mind she made a portal for Beast Boy's room.

_**Beast Boy's Room**_

Beast Boy heard a knock at his door and quickly hid his bong under his pillow. Opening the he discovered it was Raven holding three cans of Mountain Dew and a bottle of mustard Beast Boy released a breath of relief. "What are you doing here Rae?"

"First of all my name is Raven. How many times do I have to tell you this? Secondly I came to talk to you about what you said earlier."

"What was that Rae…ven" The pale empath quirked an eyebrow when he was about to say just Rae.

"Don't play dumb Beast Boy you said something about a situation at the mall, now, spill it." Before he could make up an excuse Raven gave him a death glare to end all death glares with a little help from Rage.

The green titan let out a nervous sigh and proceeded to explain what happened earlier. At the end of the explanation the shape-shifter walked over to his bed while Raven was standing there in his room looking deep in thought but her.

"_I told you she would try to take him away."_ Wailed timid and continued sobbing with love, while Brave and Rage smashed everything in sight and Rude just cursed at Starfire.

'QUIET!' every emotion stopped what they were doing 'Good now that I have everyone's attention I want to say that we need a new plan and we need it now. So what should do'

Brave '_We should just kiss him and show who he belongs to'_ the other emotions agreed to this statement, even Raven wanted to do what brave said.

"…en…ven…Raven. Hello, anybody in there." Raven was startled back into reality by Beast Boy gently shaking her.

"Yes, I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"I was saying we should head to the others I think their getting impatient and I'm just saying that because Cy sent me a txt of his middle finger saying hurry." Raven couldn't say anything because Beast Boy was to close for her comfort she could only let her mouth open and close her mouth while air escaped.

After a few moments of excruciating silence _'Screw this I'm taking over!'_ exclaimed Brave. The dark beauty could feel the green clad emotion slowly taking over her body and mind she tried as hard as she could to fight off Brave's influence but her struggles were in vain as the other emotions where helping there're braver counterpart. 'Wait Brave don't do anything stupid' this is the only thing raven could think soon she found herself in nevermore.

"Raven are you o-" The changeling never finished his question as Ravens lips crashed into his with much passion. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock as feeling of their mouths took over all his senses 'Aww what the hell. When am I ever ganna get this chance again in my life?" Beast Boy started to ease into the kiss when Raven (brave) rolled her tongue over his lips asking for entrance, he was hesitant at first but allowed the entrance.

'_Wow, she's really going at it'_ admitted knowledge

'_Give some other emotion a chance'_ yelled love and lust

'No, just end the kiss already!' groaned Raven the other emoticlones gave her a glare including timid which just shocked the empath never in all her years in nevermore had timid ever glared.

Beast Boy and Raven (Brave) finally broke apart for lack of air in their lungs. Brave gave rightful control of Raven's body back to its owner. "Wow, Rae what was that for."

"That was to show you how I really feel about BB."

"Wait did you call me 'BB'? Since when do you ca-" Beast Boy's look of confusion turns to one of realization "Your one of Ravens emotions aren't you"

_**End Chapter**_

_Well that's all I got so on with the new poll_

_Should Robin discover what they are doing on the roof?_

_Yes_

_No _


End file.
